


A lucky found

by Unbe08



Series: Ricky and EJ [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbe08/pseuds/Unbe08
Summary: After dance practice Ricky makes an interesting found. EJ's shoe.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: Ricky and EJ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A lucky found

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this is kind of a part two.  
> Again, still not that good at writing and English is still not my first language.  
> Yeah... enjoy!

Ricky finally returned to his gym bag, being absolutely exhausted from dance practice. Especially because he had to stay longer to practice a certain dance. Since Carlos had already left, he now was alone in the room. He quickly changed clothes and was about to go to his car when he saw a familiar shoe in the corner. It was EJ’s. He recognized it from taking it off during their previous little game, which Ricky couldn’t stop thinking about. He picked up the white trainer, thinking of what to do with it. 

Ricky already got a whiff of EJ fascinating funk. And even though he didn’t want to admit to liking it, he still for some reason brought the shoe up to his nose and took a big breath. He immediately inhaled the known scent of EJ’s foot stink. He kept on holding the shoe to his face breathing in the addicting smell. But he immediately stopped when he started to feel that he was getting hard. After all he is not gay. He just quickly put the shoe in his bag, convincing himself he will just return it tomorrow. 

At home he soon went to bed but he wasn’t able to fall asleep because he kept thinking about EJ and the shoe in his bag. His mind kept going back to that night and the things they did. The memories of him licking EJ’s foot, kissing his dick and getting fucked by him still kept circling in his head, even after 3 days. Just by thinking about it he started to get hard and finding EJ’s used training shoe didn’t help. Finally he sat up, grabbed the shoe and rested his back at the bed frame. As soon as he placed the trainer in his lap he started to smell the sweat again.

For a minute Ricky fought with himself before just whispering “Fuck it.” And burrowing his nose in the shoe. He just listened to his body and started to massage his bulge, while taking deep breaths and having EJ’s scent flood his senses. 

He took of his underwear and started to stroke his member. He began to breathe heavily, still loving the scent. He closed his eyes and began to imagine a sweaty, musky EJ dancing and practicing in this shoe, it soaking up his sweat and smell.

His thoughts drifted, to him lying on the floor, EJ covering Ricky’s face with his big sweaty feet.

“You like that, don’t you?” EJ asked, pressing his feet onto Ricky’s face. He was focusing the younger boy’s nose. Ricky love feeling the damp feet on his face, inhaling deeply.  
Meanwhile, in his bedroom Ricky started pumping his dick like a maniac, quietly moaning. With the other hand he was still pressing the shoe to his nose. He kept imagining EJ sitting above him resting his feet on his face. 

When he felt that he was close to cumming he inhaled one last time before he came all over his hand. He cleaned up, quickly put the shoe back in his bag and tried to fall asleep again.


End file.
